Boys' Night In
by Nobody'sNormalKitten11
Summary: The boys have a night together. Black Star excluded. YAOI LEMON WARNING! Soul x Kid


Hello! So, here's what happened. I remember some fanfics I made with I was younger. I lost them because my old computer broke down. I finally got to get them off of the hard drive and onto this computer. Now I'm reading through them and I'm just thinking 'HOW THE FUCK DID I WRITE SO GOOD BACK THEN!?' I'm like so proud of my work back then and I don't understand how I lose all the skill. :( Anyways, I'm planning on finishing all of my old stories and posting them so look forward to that. Hopefully I do good.  
Summary: The boys have a night together. BlackStar excluded.  
Pairing: Soul x Kid (I'm not into SxK as much as I used to be, I ship Soul x Blackstar a lot now. But I still love it)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Kid came home from school to find Soul and BlackStar playing video games. He remembered it was boy's night out. "Hi, guys! Why weren't you at school?" Kid asked while putting his papers on the coffee table. "We were waiting for you, Silly." Soul answered with a smirk on his face. He walked over, wrapped his arms around Kid's neck, and kissed his cheek. Surprised, Kid freed himself from Soul's grip. "What was that for?" Kid rubbed his cheek. "BlackStar dared me to." Soul said smiling. Soul was dumped by Maka for insulting her. He could care less though. BlackStar had Tsubaki as a girlfriend.  
Soul loved messing around with Maka, telling her what to do. But he still cared about what's important. Soul knew he was a homosexual. But didn't feel bad for himself, since it runs in his family. He had secret attraction to Kid. Kid has a girl curved body. His upper body made him look like a 11 year old girl with no breasts. He had girl/boy thighs and soft, smooth, pale skin. But he would never show it. Kid always wears long sleeves and pants. He never wore shorts or Tank tops. Well, not in front of his friends, but he chooses to in front of his family (Lord Death). But Soul will change that.  
Kid had to make dinner that night (Soul and BlackStar didn't know how to cook), But he didn't mind. He loved letting people try his cooking. Kid made spaghetti with meatballs, oven baked garlic bread sticks with buttery cheese on top, and a side of sweet corn and root beer. "Hey Kid! You got some ice cream?"asked BlackStar while licking his plate clean. "No...Liz took it with her to Maka's house." Kid said kinda nervously. He was scared BlackStar might eat it all. "Well, let's get to bed anyway. It's already 11:35." Soul suggested. Soul couldn't wait to do so. Kid looked at him in a curious matter.  
When in bed BlackStar was the first one to fall asleep. Kid was reading to himself until Soul took the book. "Um... Soul, Why did you take my book? "Kid looked at Soul with an adorable, confused expression on his face. Soul couldn't wait any longer. Soul kissed Kid softly on the lips. Kid laid there, with wide eyes that seemed to sparkle. Kid felt a feeling somewhere in his body. It felt like tingling. But where? Soul broke the kiss to look at Kid's face, which was tomato red.  
"Why did you... d-do that?"Kid asked. He meant to in a stern tone but it can out soft and and he noticed he was stuttering. "Because,you're a special boy to me. You are gentle, athletic, caring, smart, and you are the neatest and cutest boy I've ever known. There is absolutely no one that can replace you." Soul said showing he was telling the truth within the sparkles in his eyes.  
Kid was shocked to hear such things come out of his mouth. Kid never thought he would ever be loved. "Soul... " Soul kissed him again. He slipped off Kid's pants and underwear to look at Kid's erection. Kid now knew where the tingling was coming from because it tingled even more when the cold air hit it. Soul tickled the tip of Kid's cock with his index finger making Kid twitch. Then wrapping his hand around it,Soul started pumping Kid's erection making Kid moan softly.  
"Soul.. ahh.. " Kid closed his eyes and gripped the blanket. The faster Soul went,the tighter Kid's grip. Soul unbuttoned Kid's shirt and took it half way off. Soul slightly sucked on one of Kid's nipples and rubbed the other. Kid loved what Soul was doing to him,but he barely knew anything about it. Kid opened his eyes slightly to see what Soul would do next.  
Kid couldn't see because he closed them quickly and turn his head to the left, due to the tongue that was sliding against his dick. Kid covered his mouth but his moans slipped out anyway. Soul sucked on the head for a bit then forced Kid's dick into his mouth. Kid, now gripping and biting his pillow, didn't know how much he could take. He felt a pressure building up inside that was just begging to come out. "Soul..please...I ...I..." Kid moaned but could not finish. Kid then came into Soul's mouth. "You came alot... " Soul lifted Kid's legs to see his enterance. Soul loved the look of curiosity in Kid's eyes.  
Soul unzipped his pants pulled out his erection. Kid got a little scared seeing how big Soul's dick was. Soul entered the tip of his tongue in Kid's anus making his breath hitch. While Soul sucked on Kid's anus he was stroking his own dick. "Ngh... Soul... deeper..." Kid couldn't control himself. Soul slide his tongue deep enough to hit Kid's protest making him moan louder. "Aaahhhhh... ngh... fuck,"Soul realizing where he hit, took his tongue out and put his finger in. "AHHH! Soul, stop! It hurts!" It wasn't the kind of pain Kid was used to. He kinda liked it. After a few minutes, Soul pulled out his finger. "Alright Kid,This is gonna hurt. "Soul warned. Soul forced Kid on his hands and knees. Soul slowly inserted his erection into Kid's anus just before Kid could look over. Kid was about scream louder than he ever did in his life, but Soul kissed him before he could. Soul held Kid's hand tightly to make him calm down.  
"Agh...Soul...," Kid was gripping on the head board. Soul just noticed Kid was bleeding. "Kid, your bleeding," Soul stopped. "Soul, it's okay... I can take it... " Soul nodded and slowly started moving in and out of Kid. "Kid, your so tight. It feels so good!" Soul switched their postion by lifting Kid by his waist and placing him on his lap. "I want you to ride me," Kid postioned himself on Soul's erection then let himself fall. "Ohh!" Kid moaned out as Soul's dick slid into him. Kid bounced up and down using him knees to keep balance. "Wow, Kid. Your amazing,"Soul replied as he gripped Kid's hip's to make him go faster. "Ngh... Soul, aahh," Kid got off of Soul, laid his back on the bed and opened his legs. Soul smirked and threw Kid's legs over his shoulder.  
He entered Kid and started pounding Kid's ass as hard as he could. "AAHH, Soul! Aaaaahh!" Kid dug his nails into the matress. Soul felt his climax coming and knew Kid's was coming, too. Soul grabbed Kid's dick and jerked it off while butterfly kissing Kid's chest. "Soul, I'm coming... Ahhh," Kid moaned as he finally came. Soul came inside Kid a few seconds later. "I love you... "Soul said pressing Kid's head against his chest. "I-I love you, too... "Kid wrapped his legs around Soul's waist.  
In the hallway, the girls listened to them with interest. When they heard Kid scream they knew it was over. Then Maka yelled "Hey! What are you doing? We gotta make breakfast!". Stunned, Soul and Kid stayed where they were in silence. "WHAT THE HELL!? Can't you call before you come over?" Soul yelled back. He looked at Kid to see that he was drifting off in a extremely cute way. Soul smiled and pulled the covers over their bodies.  
THE END


End file.
